Caminos separados
by Coraline T
Summary: "Bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta. Llegaría un momento, Ichijouji, en que nuestros caminos se separarían. Yo tengo una misión, y tú una apuesta que cumplir cuando termine esta condenada guerra" O al menos eso era lo que Daisuke se empecinaba en creer. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II del foro Proyecto 1-8


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece (duh). Este fic es para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II del foro proyecto 1-8**

 **Pairing: Daisuke x Ken - Combinación 10: pareja yaoi no correspondida.**

* * *

 _Caminos separados_

* * *

Un leve escalofrío lo recorrió cuando él se sentó a su lado, aunque se obligó a pensar que era producto del frío de la incipiente noche y no de otra cosa. A su lado, él se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, mientras tiritaba levemente, soñando despierto con una cama calentita y quizás las ventanas cerradas, algo impensable teniendo en cuenta dónde se encontraban.

Daisuke, preso de sus viejas costumbres, esas que siempre lo llevaban a terminar desobedeciendo las órdenes de sus superiores, se sintió obligado a hacer algún comentario estúpido.

― ¿Qué? ¿Molesto por una leve brisa? ― Dijo mofándose, buscando simplemente un tema de conversación.

No se sorprendió al ver que no había tenido el efecto deseado. Desde que lo había conocido, apenas unas semanas atrás, Ken Ichijouji había rechazado todos sus intentos de, primero, entablar una conversación y, luego, iniciar una discusión, con respuestas monosilábicas o asentimientos con la cabeza.

Daisuke al principio había creído que era algo sumamente molesto y que sólo daba cuenta de la arrogancia de su compañero, pero luego se había dado cuenta de que simplemente era su carácter, y había terminado por acostumbrarse a los interminables silencios en las horas de guardia, apenas rotos por algún comentario suyo que, la mayoría de las veces, no recibiría respuesta.

A veces se preguntaba si él no debía ser más así, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaban en guerra.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando desviar ese pensamiento, y levantó la mirada al cielo estrellado. De tiempo en tiempo, sobre todo mientras Ken permanecía sumido en su mutismo habitual, tenía por costumbre levantar la vista y observar las estrellas, preguntándose si se verían diferentes en su hogar, sobre todo porque nunca antes había tenido el tino de observarlas. Cuando se encontraba demasiado melancólico acostumbraba preguntarse si aquella sería la última vez que las vería.

Y entonces, como Daisuke Motomiya se caracterizaba por ser alguien siempre positivo, se obligaba a pensar en algún chiste o alguna cosa graciosa que le hubiese pasado.

― Hace frío ― dijo Ken sobresaltándolo. Tanto que no pudo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad mal disimulada, porque él nunca solía romper los silencios; era quien los mantenía.

― Es una brisa ― refunfuñó, negándose a mostrar su sorpresa ―. Sería una noche agradable si…

― No estuviéramos aquí ― lo interrumpió Ken.

Daisuke soltó una risita y se sorprendió por segunda vez en la noche cuando, tras unos segundos de vacilación, Ken se unió a él.

Sin tener idea de que aquello cambiaría todo.

.

― Se ve muy ― se esforzó en buscar una palabra que no sonara ofensiva ― particular.

Ichijouji soltó una carcajada, la primera de las escasas que Daisuke le oiría, mientras balanceaba sus piernas en el aire. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la litera de arriba, la que pertenecía a Ken, apenas alumbrados por una vieja lámpara de aceite.

Daisuke se inclinó más, con el pretexto de observar con atención la pequeña fotografía.

― Lo es ― le respondió Ken ―. Y eso que no has visto su cabello.

En la foto, demasiado pequeña para el marco donde se encontraba, una chica de cabello largo y gafas redondas reía a carcajadas, con las piernas cruzadas de una forma muy poco femenina.

No se veía bien, pero tampoco mal. Daisuke no podía explicarlo del todo.

― ¿Qué tiene su cabello? ― Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, intentando imaginar en la vida real a aquella chica.

Ken volvió a sonreír antes de contestar. Nunca lo había hecho tantas veces.

―Es violeta.

― Es un chiste ― declaró Daisuke cruzándose de brazos ―. Nadie tiene el cabello violeta.

― Miyako sí. Y aunque toda la vida dijo que lo odiaba estoy seguro que en el fondo le gusta que sea de ese color, porque siempre le ha gustado llamar un poco la atención, aunque luego se la pase refunfuñando por ello.

Daisuke lo miró sorprendido.

― ¿Qué?

― Te gusta mucho ¿no? ― Inquirió Daisuke alzando una ceja,sin poder evitar reírse de su compañero.

― ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ― Ken le respondió apresuradamente, su rostro poniéndose rojo en el proceso. Respiró unos segundos hasta serenarse ―. Somos amigos desde niños, eso es todo.

― Ya ― le contestó Daisuke riéndose ―. Apuesto a que no le has dicho nada antes de partir.

Ken no le contestó, pero se puso repentinamente serio. Sin saber por qué, Daisuke sintió la necesidad de rellenar aquel silencio aún más que en cualquier ocasión anterior. Como si el ambiente se estuviese volviendo demasiado incómodo.

― Bien, hagamos una apuesta ― dijo frotándose las manos ―. Si mañana en el entrenamiento logro sortear la pista de obstáculos en menos de un minuto, se lo dirás cuando regreses.

― ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ¿Qué pasa si no lo logras? ¿Y qué ganas tú con todo esto?

Le tomó dos segundos elaborar una respuesta que no implicara sentimentalismos salidos de quién sabe dónde.

― Si no lo logro correré desnudo por las cocinas del campamento. ¿Qué gano? La satisfacción de no oírte suspirar todas las noches desde la litera de abajo.

Ken le dio un codazo y al final, entre risas y una situación que se le antojó la mar de bochornosa, terminó aceptando. Daisuke se dijo que sin duda sería muy divertido verlo atorarse con las palabras y ruborizarse cuando se le confesara a la tal Miyako.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, cuando logró atravesar toda la pista en 48 segundos, no logró encontrar otro motivo para alegrarse más que el hecho de no tener que desnudarse frente a sus compañeros.

.

Le tomó un mes y trece días darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía. Un mes, trece días, y una herida en el tórax sin más complicaciones que un par de costillas fracturadas, pero que lo llevó a ser derivado al ala hospitalaria sin ninguna otra opción más que permanecer postrado en la cama.

Así que pasó los días moviendo los pies frenéticamente, desobedeciendo a las enfermeras e intentando incorporarse cuando no lo veían y contando las páginas de los libros que habían dejado en su mesa de luz y que nunca leería, porque Daisuke era demasiado inquieto para ponerse a leer tranquilamente mientras sabía que sus compañeros seguían arriesgando el pellejo allí afuera.

Ken apareció después de tres días, todo sucio y con un feo corte en la mejilla, pero fuera de eso ileso. Y Daisuke sintió que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones, aunque se empeñó en atribuirlo al hecho de que ya no estaría tan aburrido. Al menos él iría a verlo en sus descansos, supuso.

― Así que me he perdido toda la acción ¿eh? ― Preguntó mientras Ichijouji se sentaba en la destartalada silla que sólo usaba una de las enfermeras (la más malhumorada de las señoras mayores que podía haber) para anotar los resultados del chequeo cada día.

― ¿Quién quiere acción cuando puede estar acostado todo el día contando hojas? ― Le respondió Ken echando una hojeada al libro con las puntas todas dobladas que Daisuke sostenía en su regazo ―. ¿No es más fácil leerlo?

― ¿Qué importa eso? Anda, cuéntame qué sucedió.

Ken lo hizo entre susurros, deteniéndose durante unos segundos al narrar la muerte de algunos compañeros, sin guardarse de compartir, por primera vez con alguien, el miedo que sentía cada vez que los enviaban a cumplir alguna misión, el miedo al pensar en que en cualquier momento podían atacarlos y ninguno de ellos regresaría.

Tampoco se guardó, aunque se ruborizó un poco al decirlo, sus pensamientos sobre Miyako mientras se encontraba allí afuera, como había sido ella su último y su primer pensamiento al despertar, y el temor de no poder regresar y volver a verla.

Y cuando Daisuke sintió una puntada que nada tuvo que ver con sus costillas fracturadas, se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos.

.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando regresó a su litera, después de la guardia. No le sorprendió encontrar las luces apagadas, e hizo todo lo posible por no tropezarse con nada mientras caminaba a tientas en la oscuridad, deseando más que nada poder dormir unas cuantas horas.

Tenía suerte, se dijo, ya que podría dormir cinco horas antes de regresar al entrenamiento, recompensa por haber tomado un turno tan tarde para la guardia. Y lo seguiría haciendo, sin quejarse cuando los párpados prácticamente se le cerraran por el sueño, si con ello conseguía evitarlo.

Sí, todo marchaba bien, se dijo.

Hasta que encontró la litera que le correspondía y, al tirarse sobre ella, chocó con otro cuerpo.

― ¿Qué demonios? ― Gritó olvidando que al menos otros quince soldados dormían en el mismo lugar.

Escuchó algunos murmullos y quejidos a los que no prestó la más mínima atención, ocupado como estaba enfocándose en su compañero. Porque no necesitaba de ninguna linterna o lámpara para saber que se trataba de Ken Ichijouji. Y que estaba molesto. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si había pasado las últimas semanas ignorándolo a posta?

― Algunas personas necesitamos dormir ― masculló en susurros, intentando en vano detener los latidos frenéticos de su corazón ―. Algunas personas estuvimos de guardia casi toda la noche y…

― Algunas personas tendremos que levantarnos en una hora ― lo interrumpió Ken con enfado ―, y sin embargo estamos aquí preguntándonos por qué has decidido hacerte el idiota y fingir que no me ves.

Daisuke soltó un bufido, preguntándose cómo responder aquello sin ser muy obvio. Mientras tanto, Ken aprovechó su silencio para proseguir.

― También nos preguntamos si estás empecinado en matarte, puesto que no dejas de entrenar o tomar nuevas guardias. ¿Qué quieres, un pase permanente al hospital porque tus costillas no aguantaron el ritmo que les estás imponiendo?

Como si la palabra hospital le hubiera iluminado la mente, Daisuke se apresuró a soltar una risa incómoda y responder.

― Quizás algunos nos esforzamos para impresionar a alguien ― dijo quizás demasiado rápido ―. No todos tenemos a alguien en casa esperando.

Ken lo miró con perplejidad.

― ¿A quién intentas impresionar?

Daisuke rebuscó en su mente hasta encontrar un nombre. Cuando lo hizo casi sintió deseos de llorar de alivio.

― ¿Has visto a esa chica que anda en la enfermería, Hikari Yagami?

Ken asintió, recordando alguna vez que la chica en cuestión lo había ayudado.

― Bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta. Llegaría un momento, Ichijouji, en que nuestros caminos se separarían. Yo tengo una misión, y tú una apuesta que cumplir cuando termine esta condenada guerra ― dijo con toda la entereza que pudo ―. Y si me lo permites, necesito dormir un par de horas. Porque como has dicho, tengo que impresionar a alguien.

Ken se encogió de hombros y se incorporó para subir a su litera, sin decir nada más. En cuanto se sintió solo Daisuke suspiró aliviado.

¿Qué importaba si la chica, Hikari Yagami, se pasaba los días cuidando más de lo necesario a otro soldado algo mayor que ella, un tal Yamato Ishida? Ken no tenía por qué saberlo.

Y no tenía por qué saber que el único motivo de su sobreesfuerzo era evitarlo a él.

.

Llevaban tan solo seis días, y aquello parecía que nunca iba a terminar. Lo que se suponía era una simple misión de reconocimiento del terreno había terminado con ellos atrincherados en un pequeño bunker mientras los enemigos iban y venían a su antojo.

Todos estaban cansados, y la poca comida que habían llevado escaseaba. Sabían que estaban rodeados y que no tenían más alternativa que aguardar por los refuerzos, pero cada día parecía más duro que el anterior, y cada día la tentación de salir era más grande.

Al final fue el comandante quien tomó la decisión, y nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Antes del amanecer, con refuerzos o sin ellos, saldrían e intentarían abrirse paso hacia su objetivo, una base abandonada que sabían contenía información crucial.

Por la noche, mientras todos permanecían en silencio preparándose mentalmente para la mañana siguiente, Daisuke se planteó por primera vez en mucho tiempo que quizás no saldrían ilesos. No, que era mucho más que probable que no lo hicieran.

Y se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar a Ken, que estaba sentado en un rincón algo apartado del resto. Nunca había sido muy sociable.

En su mano sostenía la fotografía, esta vez sin el marco.

Daisuke no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó a su lado.

Y, cediendo a sus instintos y sin importarle lo que los demás pudieran decir, tomó su mano. Aquello sería lo único que se permitiría.

Al día siguiente no le costó mucho tomar la decisión. En realidad, puede que ni siquiera haya sido consciente de lo que hizo, pues siempre había sido demasiado impulsivo. Simplemente, cuando vio a aquel enemigo dirigirse hacia su amigo, hacia la única persona que hubiera deseado que fuera algo más, se interpuso.

Después de todo, tal y como le había dicho una vez a Ken, aunque en ese momento no fuera verdad, sus caminos ya se habían separado.

* * *

 **Cuando tienes fama de matar personajes en otro fandom y te das cuenta que está justificada :)**

 **Bueno, espero que, ya que es mi segundo fic en el fandom (y nunca en la vida había escrito yaoi), no haber matado tanto a los personajes xD En cuanto al contexto, se supone que está basado en la Segunda Guerra Sino - Japonesa (de la cual quiero aclarar no sé nada más que lo leído en Wikipedia - que vergüenza -) pero la realidad es que puede ser cualquier guerra. Imaginen una guerra y pongan ahí a los niños elegidos y listo.**

 **Por último muchas gracias a Jacque-kari por leer esto antes que nadie y darme tu opinión (y luego traicionarme por la espalda con un reto de una pareja que nunca había shippeado, pero que ahora muero por escribir T_T). Hablando en serio, muchas gracias! :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto, espero.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
